Kor Saran 1st Infantry
The Kor Saran 1st Infantry, known as the "Dust Rangers", is a Regiment of the Imperial Guard. Raised in the badlands of the Frontier World Kor Sara, the Rangers are experts in moving quickly through rough and arid terrains, in conditions where almost no vehicles can manoeuvre. The unit was the first regiment to leave Kor Sara, followed shortly by the Kor Saran 2nd to 10th, all structured in the same manner. History The First Rangers The Dust Rangers were first formed by Commander Ezekiel Morgan, the creator of the Kor Saran Militia. Experienced wasteland explorers and big game hunters, they were tasked with intercepting and ambushing the ever growing necron forces spilling forth onto the planet from an unknown location. Though they were much more mobile and accustomed to the terrain than the metal invaders, casualties were high and the necrons had no morale to break. As the fighting dragged on, the situation became desperate, and was only salvaged by the timely arrival of a Company of Silver Skulls Space Marines, along with the Deathwatch Kill-Team Invexus. The engineers of the Kor Saran industrial city Cindermere had managed to recover schematics for Ragefire Plasma Guns. Equipped with these new weapons, veteran Rangers flanked the attacking necrons while the Astartes engaged them in direct combat. This was the first decisive victory for the people of Kor Sara in the conflict. The Dust Rangers tracked down the necron tomb, guiding the Space Marines to a new battle. Together they would storm the maze of steel alcoves and put an end to the xenos threat on the planet, although at a high cost. After their performance, and the re-induction of Kor Sara into the Imperium, the surviving Dust Rangers were re-organised into the Kor Saran 1st Infantry Regiment and sent out into the galaxy to lend their expertise to the Imperium at large. Culture The Dust Rangers are rough men and women, reflecting the planet they come from. The wasteful or idle don't live long on Kor Sara, and that ethos lives on in the Dust Rangers. They're circumspect, patient troops, given passing the slow hours by playing cards, or by smoking the shadeleaf cigars from their homeplanet. Loyal adherents to the Imperium of Man, the Imperial Creed is well known among the Rangers, even if they are not as devout as other regiments. Their faith is placed not as much on the Emperor as on the Imperium he created, and so they work to keep the fire of humanity burning. The Rangers are trusted to operate independently if required, but are trained to respond quickly to orders and place their trust in their superiors capabilities. Ranger commanders have the habit of not sharing their battle plans until necessary, knowing that their troops can be depended on to act correctly. Combat Doctrine Dust Rangers are experts in tactical mobility and scouting, moving ahead of main Imperial forces to locate and ambush enemies, or flanking in order to cause havoc with supply lines and static emplacements. They're at their best in difficult and arid terrain, where most vehicles become unreliable, and surviving the elements is a crucial part of battle. Ranger squads employ bounding over-watch to cover terrain swiftly and safely, engaging lightly armoured enemies. Veteran rangers form a hard core, armed with more powerful weapons they can cause considerable damage to enemy formations. Sentinel walkers are employed to quickly cover terrain and engage enemy armour at long range. Together, the Rangers engage in fire and movement as well as hit and run tactics, harrying the enemy before disengaging and re-positioning in preparation for the next ambush. Organisation The Dust Rangers are a small regiment, comprised by three companies and a headquarters squad, since the small size of the regiment doesn't allow for a full headquarters company. The headquarters squad, called Black-tail Squad, is formed of the regiments officers, as follows: * Regiment commander, Colonel John Kincaid. * Regiment executive officer, Major Absalom Neiper * Regiment Sergeant Major Amos Lewden * Commissar Rose Whitelock * Personnel officer, Captain * Intelligence officer, Captain * Operations officer, Major * Logistics officer, Captain * Plans officer, Major * Communications officer, Captain Company A, called Diamondback Company: * Company commander, Captain Lemuel "Long Con" Richardson ** Company executive officer, Lieutenant ** Communications officer, Lieutenant * 1st Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * 2nd Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * Six veteran Ranger fire teams * 1st Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels * 2nd Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels Company B, called Lancehead Company: * Company commander, Captain Gideon "Killer" Jarrett ** Company executive officer, Lieutenant ** Communications officer, Lieutenant * 1st Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * 2nd Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * Six veteran Ranger fire teams * 1st Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels * 2nd Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels Company C, called Sidewinder Company: * Company commander, Captain Silas "Bagman" Jordan ** Company executive officer, Lieutenant ** Communications officer, Lieutenant * 1st Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * 2nd Platoon ** Platoon commander, Lieutenant ** Three Ranger squads * Six veteran Ranger fire teams * 1st Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels * 2nd Sentinel Section ** Three Scout Sentinels Recruitment and Training Rangers are chosen from those Kor Saran Militiamen who excel in marksmanship and tactical flexibility, as well as have proven themselves disciplined and dedicated to aiding the people of Kor Sara. It is not unheard of for Rangers to come from the Kor Saran Marshals, or even the general populace, as the original Rangers started out as a rag-tag band of stalwart individuals. All Kor Sarans are expected to undergo a period of service in the Militia, and the best of these are tithed by the Imperium in the shape of the Kor Saran Infantry regiments. The people of Kor Sara do not resent the tithe, it is considered an honour to be chosen to serve, and some families have a long history of service in the Militia and the regiments. Once inducted into the training regiments, future Rangers learn how to march. More important than anything else, a Ranger must be able to cover vast distances on foot, through all kinds of terrain, in the blistering sun or freezing nights of the desert planet. Trainees are drilled extensively in the use of their autoguns and combat knives, while specialists are trained in the use of grenade launchers and plasma guns, though these last are precious and reserved for the use of veteran Rangers. Those trainees who show predisposition are also trained in the use of Scout Sentinels and their heavy weapons systems. Appearance and Uniform Dust Rangers are tanned and weathered by the stern winds, and their hair is darkened or bleached by the harsh sun of their planet. When not in a war zone they wear tan battle dress uniform, with darker body armour. In battle, Dust Rangers wear camouflage in the local tones, with similarly concealed armour. Some Rangers opt to exchange their helmets for wide-brimmed hats, in order to stave off the heat. The regimental insignia of the Dust Rangers is a serpent skull, with fangs bared. Equipment * M40 Armageddon Pattern Autogun: simple and lethal, the standard issue long arm for all Dust Rangers. The design is simple enough to be produced in large numbers in Cindermere. * Cadia Pattern Grenade Launcher: tried and true, this grenade launcher is issued to specialist Rangers in every squad. These grenadiers act as support for their squad, targeting clusters of enemies or even light enemy vehicles. * Ragefire Pattern Plasma Gun: obtaining the schematics from an old repository on one of their ships, Kor Saran engineers are able to produce small quantities of this powerful weapon. It is issued exclusively to veteran Rangers. * Locke Pattern Boltgun: a human-sized boltgun, this is a weapon favoured by the regiment's officers and NCOs, and is used to add some more firepower to their formations. Vehicles * Kor Sara Pattern Sentinel: a fast and agile vehicle, lightly armoured and based on the original Mars Pattern, but modified to load a rapid firing autocannon instead of a multilaser, allowing it to more readily engage armoured targets. Heirlooms * Wayfinder: a masterwork Mauler bolt pistol, carried by Captain Elijah Elder during the long voyage to Kor Sara. It has a long history and great symbolic value, passing from hand to hand of the founders and builders of the three cities. * The First Star: an old, scarred badge made of bronze. It belonged to Marshal Ezekiel Morgan and was the symbol of his office, and he wore it proudly unto the day of his death. There are still some living Rangers who witnessed it, and their tales have made the insignia an object of veneration among the younger recruits. Noteworthy Rangers Commander Ezekiel Morgan: the first commander of the Dust Ranger and their creator, a gruff man who was in charge of law enforcement across the three cities of Kor Sara. When the machines started attacking, he formed a militia and took the fight to them among the canyons and ravines of his homeworld. A brilliant strategist, he managed to hold the xenos threat long enough for the colony's distress signal to be answered. In the final moments of the conflict, he was one of the men to fight alongside the Astartes in the necron Tomb. Though his plasma gun did extensive damage to the necron lord's bodyguards, enough for the Marines to cleave through them, a blast from the abominations light staff claimed his life. Colonel John Kincaid: the acting commander of the Dust Rangers. A calm and phlegmatic man, he plays his cards close to his chest, only speaking when absolutely necessary and keeping his own counsel most of the time. He was one of the first Rangers to be raised from the Militia, and served as a captain under Commander Morgan, even joining in on the assault on the Tomb. He and Obadiah Atkins would carry the mortal remains back to Sloeburn for interment. Commissar Rose Whitelock: a young firebrand of a commissar, very recently ascended from junior status and assigned to the newly created Kor Saran 1st Infantry. Although frustrated by the Colonel's tight-lipped nature, in particular towards strategy, she is integrating with the regiment, finding the Rangers to be simple and straightforward servants of the Emeperor, even if somewhat unorthodox in their way of war. Major Absalom Neiper: Major Neiper is the executive officer of the regiment, and one of the very few party to the Colonel's thoughts. Himself a specialist in scouting and reconnaissance, he was a big game hunter before the events of the Tomb, famous for being the only man to ever kill a Kor Saran pitfiend. To this day, he never revealed how he did it, but he certainly is a master tracker, huntsman, and infiltrator. Sergeant Major Amos "Smoke" Lewden: the regiment's senior NCO, he acts as chief of staff and standard bearer. He knows every man in the regiment, their joys and wows, and is as loyal as a trained viper hawk. Acting as master of ceremonies, he's the one that leads the enlisted in the rites of remembrance for the fallen. Noteworthy Engagements The Liberation of Kadukus: '''The Kor Saran 1st Infantry were deployed along with the main Imperial forces to retake the Hivecity of Kadukus Prima. After the initial assault failed, the Dust Rangers were tasked with creating an opening for the loyalists to breach the city, and assassinating one of the enemy leaders. Though they failed to eliminate Major Anatasov, the actions of Diamondback company allowed the Thorn Heralds Chapter contingent, and the Order of the Flaming Aquila to penetrate the enemy defences, opening the way for a full-scale Imperial assault. After taking the Hive, however, it was determined that the corruption had spread so far that the only recourse was to burn the city to the ground, and all its inhabitants with it. With a heavy heart, the Dust Rangers watched as the people they had bled to save were obliterated with orbital fire. Relations Allies '''Silver Skulls: the Dust Rangers consider the Silver Skulls the saviours of Kor Sara, and will leap at the chance to deploy besides them, fighting tirelessly in order to prove to the Astartes that they have not forgotten their debt to them. Kill-Team Invexus: although they have not encountered them since, the older veterans still remember the black-clad Marines that led the charge into the Tomb, and they remember them in their ceremonies, hailing them and wishing them well wherever they are. Enemies Ecstasy of Fulmination: during the Liberation of Kadukus, the Ecstasy of Fulmination was tasked with defending the Mercantile Section, the key to invading the Hive. The Dust Rangers' Lancehead company unsuccessfully attempted to assassinate the Ecstasy's leader, while Sidewinder eliminated Drom, her chief enforcer, Diamondback pilfered their supplies and bombed their defensive positions, and Commissar Rose Whitelock engaged the enemy Lieutenant, Frantziska Ibarra, losing an arm in the process. Quotes Gallery Kor Saran 1st Infantry.jpg|Kor Saran 1st Infantry - Parade Uniform Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Light Infantry Regiments